I Kind Of Think I Love You
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: Dedicated to Squabble, who's pointing out of one sentence in a chapter of another one of my fics got me thinking. Becker's thinking a little too much about Jess. Short one shot


****Dedicated to Squabble, because your review on What Happened In Mystic Falls got me thinking…no pun intended, I swear.**

Becker remembered the day they'd met. With her bright personality, he'd been worried about her ability to control the field in a job as dangerous as this. She was so innocent, so untouched by the horrors of the world around her, but she'd quickly proved herself more efficient than anyone he'd ever worked with.

While making sure he understood everything in the files, and the new protocols, she'd been all business. Then there had been the light teasing to get him to smile. In return, he'd found himself teasing her, something he'd never done before to a coworker. It was so easy though to relax and loosen up around her.

_I think I'm in trouble._

"Bring me back some chocolate," she'd called after Matt as he left the ARC, "But nothing with orange, that's just weird."

Becker had stopped at a small sweets shop on his way back from the anomaly, and gone in, still in full military wear. He'd attracted some very strange and even uncomfortable looks from the owner and shoppers.

"Can I help you, sir?" the owner had asked, uncomfortably.

"I need your best bar of chocolate, nothing with orange though, apparently it's weird."

The lady laughed before coming back with a bar of milk chocolate. When he'd gotten back to the ARC, he'd lay it on the ADD console. Jess had turned and saw it, just as he walked off.

"Thank you!" she'd called, turning in her chair.

"Nothing with orange in it, right?"

"Right," she said, smiling brightly.

_I think I could fall in love with that girl._

Becker pulled his black t-shirt slowly over his head, the motion causing the sore muscle in his leg to protest. The pain was so intense, he wanted to cry out in agony, but he bit it back.

"You okay?" Jess' voice came from the locker room doorway.

"Yeah," he said weakly, leaning against the counter.

He stood back up and struggled to get his tank top on, before reaching for his jacket.

"Here let me help you," she said, rushing forward, and helping him get the jacket over his arm on the injured side.

As she worked, her knee accidentally bumped his leg.

"Sorry, sorry, god I'm sorry!" she cried. "I'm so sorry," she repeated, voice a whisper now.

"It's fine," he tried to assure her, "Just a scratch."

Seeing the look of horror in her eyes, he knew he never wanted to cause it again, even unintentionally.

_I think I'd rather die first._

When his foot had hit the pressure pad in Ethan's flat, he'd accepted at that moment he would die. He only prayed the explosion wouldn't be enough to reach the parking garage.

Jess entered the flat, EMD raised in front of her.

"Jess, Jess, don't shoot, it's me," he hissed.

Every second Jess stayed there, working to disarm the bomb, all he could think was, _please don't let her die because of me._

When the bomb stopped just as she cut the wire, he fell to the ground, exhausted, before leaping back to his feet as Jess ran at him and launched herself in his arms. He stroked her hair and inhaled the scent of her shampoo, wishing he never had to let her go.

_I think I want to take a chance on her._

Becker woke up in the medical bay, chest sore, it hurt to breathe.

"Becker?" a quiet voice came from beside him.

It took everything in him to turn his head to look at her. He took in her red rimmed, bright blue eyes and tear streaked face, before closing his eyes briefly.

"You weren't crying because of me, now were you?" he asked hoarsely.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He tangled his hand in her hair, taking in the feel of her body against his and her scent.

"I was so worried," she admitted quietly.

"Jess, you don't need to worry about me," he said, stroking her hair.

"I can't help it," she said, pulling back to meet his eyes, "In case you haven't figured it out, I kind of love you, Captain Becker."

"Come here," he said motioning for her to lean back down.

When she complied, he let his lips brush hers, gently at first, and then the kiss deepened, all the feelings they'd been hiding for months pouring into it.

"_I think I kind of love you too, Jess Parker."_


End file.
